


Montage for Anki

by ladykardasi



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-01
Updated: 2004-04-01
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykardasi/pseuds/ladykardasi
Summary: Photo-manip of Kirk and Spock from TOS episode "Where No Man Has Gone Before".





	Montage for Anki




End file.
